An Unexpected Ally
by JubilationLee0831
Summary: "The New York incident with the Tesseract, The situation in Greenwich with the dark elves and the Aether, Ultron and the Mind Stone, they are all connected. The Infinity Stones that connect these events are being remotely activated by someone and I know who." Kione finally met Tony's gaze and was unable to hide her fear. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Explanation

This Fanfiction you are about to read is probably very off book so i am going to warn you of that right now.

I am taking things i have mustered up in this absolutely insane brain of mine and putting it out there for you to read.

This will include things that i came up with myself as well as things other people have come up with but for the sake of simplicity to find this story it is in the Avengers folder.

There will be references to other things such as: the events of Thor and Thor the dark world, the events of Captain America and the Winter Soldier, the events of Avengers and Age of ultron, other fandoms that will be credited when they show up in a chapter.

What's left of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers will show up in this and be very dominant.

I will be paring people. (for example Steve and Natasha will end up together in this.)

Some things may be changed from their original cannons but hello this is a fanfiction.

Things will be added such as characters as we go along.

and Finally Disclaimer i do not own anything that doesn't belong to me!


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of this story. There will most likely be mistakes as I am human and it happens, however I hope you enjoy this story anyways I am open to constructive criticism but if you do decide to flame me you will be sorely disappointed in my lack of reaction because I have little time for people hating on me.**

* * *

Kione DeRosa sat in Stark Tower in yet again another buisness meeting. She had joined in Stark Industries in an attempt to get some information on the Avengers or what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was becoming more trouble than it was worth. She hadn't even seen a glimpse of the billionaire in the three months since she was 'hired'. No she was not a Hydra Thug or whatnot. She actually wanted to help. Unbeknownst to the people around her she was not human. No she was a far more dangerous creature that came from Muspelheim. She was a Demon, well mostly she was also half Jotun according to her father but she never had any proof of that and honestly never cared to. She unlike most of her kind never was attracted to chaos and misery and prefered the company of mortals to her own kin. She had been on Midgard for a number of years changing from one identity to another from name to name her most current being Elizabeth Shepherd.

She had been in New York when the portal was opened and the dreaded Chitari poured into the realm via Tesseract. She had recognized the handiwork immediately and knew who was behind the attack. No not the puppet but the one pulling the puppet's strings. Thanos, The Mad Titan. She had her own run in with Thanos before she came to Midgard to hide. She had once been his puppet as well and felt bad for the god that had crumbled under the will of The Mad Titan. Afterwards she tried to find the Avengers or get in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D. but she couldn't and after months of trying she quit and resumed her life. Well that was until the incident with the Aether happened in London and soon after that the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and most of Hydra. Nick Fury was presumed dead although she knew that wasn't the case and the Avengers banned together but she had no luck getting to them. It seemed the Fates were not on her side. And that brings us to the latest incident, Ultron. Tony Starks attempt to create a peacekeeping A.I. unit. Clearly that went well. Then the Avengers split and she lost track of them and was back to square one.

She was brought out of her deep thoughts by someone shaking her shoulder. she jumped a bit and looked up into the hazel eyes of her newest friend Jackie Attwell. Jackie laughed. "Lizzy you literally just spaced out halfway through." Jackie said shaking her head her red hair falling into her face.

"Damn Jackie i'm sorry i just have got a lot on my mind." She sighed and got up out of her chair following Jackie to the Break Room to get some coffee. She hadn't slept in what two maybe three days.

"So i heard a rumor…" Jackie started then trailed off wanting Kione to prompt her to go forward.

"Oh dear what is it this time." Kione said a smile making its way across her face. Kione found it fun to gossip with other girls it made her forget her troubles for five minutes and gave her a bit of a release. But not this time.

"I heard that Tony Stark was dropping by the tower today to check in. Everyone said he just dropped off the map after the incident with.." Jackie lowered her voice a few octaves before continuing. "After the incident with Ultron."

Kione's smile almost faltered but she managed to keep it going. "You just can't wait to catch a glimpse of him can you?" She joked to keep her anxiety from showing.

Her friend Jackie just laughed. "Well can you blame me? Who wouldn't want to catch a glimpse of the billionaire that flies around in a metal suit of armor playing superhero?" Jackie grinned. "Well i better get back to work catch you later!" Jackie bounded off and Kione dropped her smile.

this was her chance and she would be damned if she was going to blow it. She pulled her black hair back into a tight braid her slender fingers working fast. She went into a back room and changed out of her work clothes into black jeans and a tight long sleeved black shirt. If she was going to catch Tony Starks attention she would need to play bad guy for him.

She quietly slipped into and empty conference room and pulled out her tablet and opened up the blueprints for the tower. after finding where she was she pulled over a chair and climbed up onto it and yanked a vent cover off its place on the upper part of the wall. taking a deep breath she crawled into the vent and began her ascent into the upper parts of the tower.

Surprisingly she made it to what she figured was the Avengers common room before the alarm went off and she climbed from the vent into the room. She made her way over to the bar and began to make herself a drink waiting for Tony or one of the other Avengers to show their faces.

She downed the glass then twisted her face into disgust. "I forgot how much i hate alcohol." she muttered putting the glass down as she heard a loud thunk in the other room. "Here we go.'

She raised her hands in the air in a surrender motion as she stepped into view of Tony Stark. She had to admit the suit was impressive. "Hello Stark. We need to talk." she said calmly keeping her hands in the air.

"Damn right we need to talk. You broke into my tower uh…" he trailed off and raised the mask on his suit.

"Kione." She said providing him with her real name. The one she had given herself so long ago.

"Ok Kione, start talking and fast." Tony said not lowering his hand which was powered up just in case.

"I have been trying to contact either the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. since the New York incident but have had no luck, A friend of mine downstairs heard it was rumored you were coming in today and i needed to get your attention and this was the fastest and easiest way to do so." She summed up quickly her eyes never leaving Starks and her expression never wavering from determination.

Stark was a bit startled by the immediate response and the way that Kione held herself. "Ok then." He lowered his hand and gave her a considering look. "Give me two minutes to take off the suit and i will come talk with you. No funny business got it." He said. Kione gave a nod and he hesitantly left. Something about her unnerved him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When he came back Kione had settled down on the couch her sharp violet eyes were something he had never seen before and reminded him of someone but he couldn't place a name. "Ok kid so why have you been trying to contact us." Stark asked cautiously.

"I have information that you are going to need in the near future. I wish i could have given it sooner so you had more time to prepare but the Fates seem to enjoy playing games with me." Kione said looking around hiding her nervousness quite well.

Tony gave her a strange look. She had avoided giving the outright answer and seemed to be looking for something. She was hiding her nerves well but not well enough. He watched her eyes dart from corner to corner as if looking for something she didn't want to find.

Before Tony could prompt her she continued. "The New York incident with the Tesseract, The situation in Greenwich with the dark elves and the Aether, Ultron and the Mind Stone, they are all connected. The Infinity Stones that connect these events are being remotely activated by someone and I know who." She finally met Tony's gaze and was unable to hide her fear. Pure unfiltered fear was set in her eyes but her face remained a mask of control.

Now Tony knew who she reminded him of. Loki. He would have gladly told her off and kicked her out of his tower but something told him that she wasn't lying. "Ok, alright. Let me contact the team and get them over here and i will see what S.H.I.E.L.D. agents i can muster up." said Tony getting up from his seat. "Uh next floor up is guest quarters you can stay up there until i figure out what to do with you. Tell JAR… FRIDAY if you need anything." he began to walk away the stopped. "But please take the elevator."

This managed to pull a slight laugh from Kione and she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

 **There is the first Chapter please review and share with your friends!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two folks enjoy and have fun!**

* * *

Tony walked into his lab shaking his head. There was something off about this entire situation and as much as he didn't want to admit so he needed help. He went to grab his phone but hesitated. What was he going to say? Hey this chick broke into my tower and she has information that no one else can get their hand on. Yes he could imagine the responses to that already. The rest of the team already doubted his judgement enough after what happened with Ultron. He sighed picked up the phone and dialed Fury.

The line rang, once… twice… three times. "Stark is there a reason you are bothering me or is this another one of your 'I need attention' calls." He heard Fury's voice on the other line and could just about see the expression that came with the words.

"Uh…" Tony paused for a second then sighed. "I need you to come to the tower. Yes it is important. Bring some agents you trust and i will get ahold of the rest of the team." Tony decided to be vague. He knew it would go over well with Fury but it was the best tactic he had at the moment.

"This better be good Stark!" Fury said before hanging up.

Tony groaned not particularly wanting to call each and every Avenger. "Uh FRIDAY?" he called out to his current A.I. unit.

"Yes Sir?" FRIDAY responded back waiting for a command.

"Send out a message to the other Avengers for me. Tell them they are needed at the tower pronto!" Tony told his A.I. unit wanting to avoid any more awkward conversations.

"Of course Sir." was the A.I.'s only response. Damn he missed JARVIS a lot more than he thought he would.

* * *

Kione waited in the sitting room on the floor she was given temporarily. She had pulled out her tablet and was slowly but surely piecing back together something that she was sure would thrill Tony. When she had shown up at the tower she ran a scan through the systems. Of course her technology was far more advanced than that which they had here and she was able to do so undetected. During a scan she had caught a distorted voice in a 'net'. Once she cleaned it up a bit she realized it was Tony's old A.I. JARVIS. Some threads had frayed in the system and had not ended up with Vision, so with her knowledge of technology she went to work repairing JARVIS who seemed rather thankful that she had found him.

"An hour or so and you will be all done back up." She said quietly to JARVIS. Three months of piecing him back together was beginning to pay off.

She typed viciously on the screen in an attempt to finish before everyone began to show up. An hour later she was doing final tests as two quinjets landed on the roof. She plugged a headset with a mic into the tablet and sighed. "You ready?" she asked JARVIS. She had grown rather attached to the A.I. as odd as that sounded but JARVIS was not her to keep.

"Yes I am Miss DeRosa." JARVIS replied back and Kione smiled.

* * *

Fury stepped off his jet with Agents Hill, Coulson, Barton and Romanov as well as Banner who had been recently found. And out the other Jet stepped off Wanda, Steve, Vision, Sam and James. They all greeted each other and exchanged worried glances. and as if on cue the sky began to darken and Thor joined them on the roof. It took both Steve and Fury to explain to Thor that they didn't yet know the emergency and they all walked into the tower and was met by a rather nervous looking Tony.

"So what is this emergency you seem to be having metal man." Thor's voice boomed through the room making Tony wince.

Tony opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off by Kione who had walked into the room. "Good you are all here." She said and was almost hit by Minjor.

"Witch of the Dark Ages! What are you doing here?! I should smite you where you stand for your crimes!" Thor's voice boomed. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, everyone but Kione.

"Thor Odinson i have not come to cause trouble. I have come to try and help. I know your true enemy in ways many never will. You will need my help." Kione hissed at him.

Thor fell silent and he called Minjor back to him but he watched her with a built up rage.

"Now i am Kione DeRosa. I am from the realm of muspelheim but i have spent many of my years here on Midgard. I have been tracking Infinity Stones to keep them from falling into the wrong hands but it seems one by one they are being activated remotely. First it was the Tesseract back in World War Two, then again recently here in New York with the rogue god seemingly throwing the comic sized temper tantrum, he was also using the Mind Stone. Then came the issue with the Aether and the dark elves. Then in another part of the universe another Infinity Stone unearthed itself, The Orb. And then there was the most recent incident with Ultron and the Mind Stone." As she spoke pictures of each stone and incident showed up on Tony's many screens Leaving Tony in a bit of bewilderment. Steve watched with shock as she listed off information that was impossible to know. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all looked rather unnerved by her knowledge. Vision was watching her thoughtfully while Sam, James, and Wanda tried to keep up. Bruce seemed rather impressed by her vast knowledge of the events. "There are two stones that have yet to make appearances. The Time Stone and the Soul Gem." Kione said then looked at the group.

Thor spoke up. "Yes i know all of this. That does not make me trust you any witch."

Kione sighed. "I know who is activating the Stones, i know who is trying to collect them all. His name is Thanos. He is known as the Mad Titan and prefers others to do his dirty work for him. The God that threw his tantrum here was just Thanos's puppet. I feel bad for him it is not enjoyable breaking under the Mad Titan's will."

Thor had become to come forward not liking the words she was using to describe Loki but he stopped hearing her last sentence then looked at her in horror. She gave Thor an apologetic look. "I know none of you trust me and that's fine i don't expect trust right off the bat but i am hopping that this will help." She unplugged her headphones "Alright J you know what to do."

A yellow hologram appeared in the middle of the room that Tony knew instantly as JARVIS's programing. "Hello Sir." JARVIS said and Tony's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Please Review and if you have any idea's drop them in.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Miss DeRosa found strands of my programming and has spent the past three months fixing me." JARVIS explained.

Tony looked a lot like a five year old who just got their blanket out of the dryer. Tony then promptly hugged Kione. "I could kiss you." He said grinning like an idiot.

Kione rolled her eyes and smiled. "I would prefer if you didn't Stark." She said in amusement.

Tony as if suddenly realizing what he was doing let her go but was still grinning ear to ear.

Steve stepped forward. "Well i am convinced that you are here to help and will prove to be a worthy ally." he stuck his hand out and Kione shook it.

"Thank you Captain, and it is an honor to meet you by the way. You have sacrificed a lot for this Realm and i promise it does not go unnoticed." Kione smiled.

Vision looked at Kione. "If the Captain is willing to trust you then so am i." Vision nodded his head in respect and Kione returned the action.

Thor seemed a bit more reserved than the rest of the group. "I do have to admit you have changed since our last meeting but you will need to gain my trust." Thor finally spoke.

"Of course Thor Odinson, I expected nothing less. Although you have grown from our last meeting, i can't help but wonder what changed you." Kione said giving Thor a nod of respect.

Fury who had calculating the situation finally made a decision. "Miss DeRosa, i am making the decision to trust you. Do not i repeat, do not make me regret this decision." Fury said giving her a hard look.

Kione seemed unfazed. "I swear to you Director Fury that i will do everything in my power to make sure you don't."

Tony cut in before anyone else could speak. "Well sense the big boss man gave the okay I say that she can stay here in the tower." Tony said. "The guest floor is yours now you can inform JARVIS if you need anything because I am sure that one-eye here is going to put you straight to work."

Kione smiled. "Thank you Stark for giving me an entire floor." She looked at the other in the room. "I understand there is and will be a lot of questions and there will be plenty I do not have answers for but I have been putting together profiles on enemies and allies as well as files on the Infinity Stones that I will send out as soon as they are finished. But if you'll please excuse me I haven't slept in days and I need to rest." Kione gave a nod of respect towards the group and left towards the elevator and retired to her own floor. She walked into the bedroom and stared at the bed. She knew she was was have nightmares tonight. It was unavoidable. She simply would face them as best she could. She had a long night ahead of her. She stripped down to her underwear and bra and climbed into the bed and closed her eyes waiting for the day abyss of her dream-scape to swallow her in torment.

* * *

 **Yes yes i know it is a ungodly short chapter and these beginning ones might be so bear with me dears. Anyway next chapter when i get around to writing and uploading it will have a show of our favorite Mischievous God (Ha as if there is more then one.) Anyway a bit of Kiones backstory will reveal itself through her dreams. Hope this chapter was glorious although it was not lengthy. Reviews are appreciated i love me some feedback.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 my dears!**

* * *

 _Her years here in the service of Thanos had not been pleasant. She hated the Mad Titan and the torment he brought to her, but it was worse so much worse if she refused to cooperate. Currently she sat in her cage, Thanos and his more trusted minions were searching for the Infinity Stone that she had lost track of, The Tesseract. She had lost it on purpose but there was no reason to tell them that although the churning in her stomach told her that they already knew. It had surfaced on Midgard of all places in the hands of a man by the name of Johann Schmidt. He had been using it to build weapons but recently it had once again become lost._

 _Footsteps drawing closer pulled Kione from her thoughts and she moved as far back against her cage as she could. Her punishment was coming and she knew it. Her body began to shake as the fear began to take hold._

" _Come forth child the time has come for you to pay the price of failure." Said the voice of The Other as he opened the cage. Kione obliged fearing what may happen to her if she disobeyed. Her collar clamped around her neck and she gave a slight whimper. She hated this. Being afraid and out of control, it was terrifying. The Other yanked the chain attached to the collar pulling her from the safety of the cage. She was brought to a room and sat down. She avoided looking at anyone and kept her eyes on the ground._

" _It seems you have another silent trial my dear let us keep those lips sealed shall we." A almost hysterical voice reached her ears and she flinched. She felt a hot tear trail down her cheek as she was forced to face a man with an eerie grin and eyes that held nothing but insanity. He brought a hooked threaded needle to her face and began to stitch her mouth shut. Painful stitch by stitch she was forced into silent obedience, fighting the urge to cry out. She had done that once it was painful._

 _After he was done she was brought before the Mad Titan for her 'Trial', for her punishment. Her heart was racing as she was forced to her knees wet tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain and from the fear…._

Kione bolted up and struck out and surprisingly hitting something, well someone. A sharp accented voice spat what seemed to be old Norse obscenities and long fingers wrapped around her wrists to keep her from striking again. "I would rather you not strike me, considering the favor i just did for you." The man hissed lowly. Kione slowly raised her eyes and her gaze was met by intense green eyes.

"Loki…" Kione breathed out quite shocked by the man who sat in front of her holding her wrists. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she took in his image. She had heard rumors of his survival but never expected what she saw. The last time she had seen the man, truly seen him, his hair was much shorter and his eyes had had a mischievous glint in them. Now he seemed hardened, his hair a bit past shoulder length, his body language was rigid and he spoke with a sharper way then he once truly had changed from the boy she had seen playing pranks on the serving staff of the palace he had called home.

"Yes. When Thor was called down i was curious and was informed that you knew of Thanos and his plans i came to find out how, although pulling you from your nightmare i seem to have my answer." Loki said releasing Kione's wrists.

"Yes…" Kione said softly. "I was once under the will of the Mad Titan." Her voice cracked slightly. Her eyes dropped down as she was flooded with the memories that she tried so hard to forget.

Loki lifted her face and searched her eyes. He knew there was very little if anything at all he could say to comfort her so he said nothing resting a hand on one of hers.

"The Mad Titan will soon learn of my treachery if he hasn't already and then…" She trailed off her unspoken words hanging clearly in the air between them. The threat that The Other relayed to them so clearly.

" _You will wish for something as sweet as pain."_

Loki knew he had already stayed longer then he should have and any longer would surely give him away but he knew he was going to risk it now. "No." He said his voice surprisingly steady. Kione gave him a shocked look. "I am not letting him get to you. I will make sure you are protected wherever you are. Than… The Mad Titan will not have you again i will not allow it." He was never protective of anybody but this girl had been through unthinkable things, things he himself had been through. No one should go through what they had.

"I cannot ask you to risk your cover for me." Kione said turning her head away.

"You didn't have to." Loki said softly slowly rising from the bed. "I will come back but i have already stayed here too long. Just know you are under the protection of Asgard and its King." He said quietly before disappearing in a shimmer of green.

* * *

 **Hope it was alright! Please Review i need to know what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Guys i am so happy to post this!**

* * *

Kione sat in the darkness of her room for hours running Loki's last words over in her head. When she finally decided to speak she spoke to JARVIS. "Hey J?" She asked. her voice was a lot softer then she would have liked. She sounded vulnerable and scared.

"Yes Miss DeRosa?" He replied sounding a bit concerned. She felt a ghost of a smile on her own lips. She had given JARVIS a bit more of an emotional range that she knew would thrill Tony when he found out.

"The events that happened here tonight are not to be shared with the others. I fear for his safety as well as my own if this is discovered." She said then waited for JARVIS to confirm the request for her.

"Of course Miss DeRosa I believe that is for the best." JARVIS answered after what seemed like a minute or so of contemplation.

She pulled out her Tablet and began to work on the files. She needed the distraction from her memories and she began to pull the files together and it only took her until the sun began to rise to finish them.

She sighed going over the files one last time before dressing in a dark green long sleeved shirt and a pair of black leggings. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun before leaving her room and going into the kitchen.

She shuffled over to the fridge and looked through the contents before deciding she didn't want to make anything and settled on a bottle of water and made her way to the Avengers commonfloor.

It was extremely early still and she didn't expect to see anyone on the commonfloor just yet. She figured everyone but Tony was still asleep and he would no doubt be in one of his many labs.

She walked into the kitchen area of the floor a bit startled to find Steve Rogers making breakfast. He hadn't noticed her yet and she almost turned around and left but she knew she couldn't avoid anyone for long. "I thought i was going to be the only one who got up before the sun rose." She said making Steve whirl around and face her. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction but said nothing.

"Well i slept for seventy years encased in ice so i am almost always the first one up." Steve said smiling. "And you're counting out Tony he is always up before the sun." He added turning back to the burners.

Kione scoffed. "I said 'got up before the sun rose' as far as i know the man doesn't sleep in the first place." she said sliding onto a bar stool.

Her comment incited a chuckle from Steve. "True enough." He glanced at her from over his shoulders. "You want something to eat?" He asked the smell of what he was cooking beginning to fill the floor. Bacon and eggs.

"Yes please i would appreciate the food." She said smiling.

Moments later a very drowsy Clint stumbled onto the floor his nose in the air following the scent of food. He was followed by an irritated looking Natasha. Soon enough the floor was filling with Avengers and SHIELD agents alike. Fury and Agent Hill were nowhere to be seen and when Steve brought it up Coulson explained that they had been called off to take care of some classified things that he cannot discuss.

Soon enough Steve was passing around food to the gathered crowd. Clint took his portion and perched up on top of the fridge. Natasha sat down settling in silently next to Steve and Kione. Vision and Wanda took their food into the living-room. Bruce had come into the room only to grab food and disappear again. Coulson sat down in front of Steve with his food and wouldn't shut up. James and Sam took their plates into the dining room and talked about there new job as Avengers.

Near the end of the meal a rather ragged tired looking Tony came out of the elevator grumbling about needing coffee. He made it about halfway to the kitchen when Thor came bursting into the common room. "Good Morning fellow Avengers! It is a glorious start to the day, wouldn't you agree?" Thor's voice boomed through the floor causing Steve, James, Sam and Wanda jump. Clint stumbled off the top of the fridge and Tony gave a startled yelp. Natasha looked over at Thor with a rather annoyed look. Kione was doing her best not to laugh at Clint or Tony, Vision looked at Thor with a smile and Coulson seemed a bit agitated at being interrupted.

Thor looked rather hurt by the lack of reaction from the group. "Is It not a good morning?" Thor asked.

Tony being sleep deprived turned on him. "Not when you come in here yelling at the top of your lungs." Tony growled at him and Thor looked down with shame looking hurt and guilty. Tony opened his mouth to go at him again but was shut up when he was hit on the back of the head with a salt shaker. Tony whirled around to face the person who threw it at him and found himself three inches away from Kione. Her violet eyes were narrowed dangerously and Tony backed up a few paces.

"Thor do not deserve that. Especially from you of all people. Apologize then go get some sleep you are of no use to anyone sleep deprived." Kione said in a low voice.

Tony's eyes were wide with something close to fear. In that moment Tony decided that defending his pride was not worth whatever wrath Kione would unleash upon him. Muttering an apology to Thor he quickly left the common area and went to his floor to sleep.

The entire group was staring at her in shock although Natasha looked more impressed then anything.

Thor was the first to speak. "Lady DeRosa I would like to thank you for your defense of me as unexpected as it was." Thor said a bit resigned.

"You are welcome Thor. As I told you before I am here to help." Kione said forcing a smile. She hated that her ability of fear came so naturally because she hated using it. "Please ignore what just happened as I would rather forget." She said quietly and slowly everyone went back to what they were doing before Thor had interrupted.

* * *

 **Alright Review for me my loveys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This Chapter will include other langues. I do not speak other languages so i used Googles Translator which i am aware is not perfect so i apologize in advance. The conversation between Loki and Kione is in Icelandic which is the closest modern Language to Old Norse so that is what that is and Natasha and Kione have a small exchange in Russian. I expect i will be doing this more often but if you don't like it tough. I will give translations at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Kione spent the next three days on overdrive. Giving the Avengers and SHIELD an overview of what they needed to know and answering questions they asked. By 3:30 in the morning on the fourth day she finally told them everything she knew. She sat in the living room of her floor curled up on the couch. She finally had some time to herself or at least so she had thought.

"You look rather exhausted. How long has it been since you slept?" A sleek voice said from the shadows. Kione looked in the direction the voice was and made eye contact with green eyes filled with concern.

"Three days, this will be day four." She said pulling herself into a sitting position. "It isn't safe for you here." She said looking at him with a tired look.

"I know" He sighed. "I was having Heimdall keep an eye on you and was informed that you haven't been sleeping. I came to make sure you were well." He said averting his gaze from hers.

Kione opened her mouth to assure him she was fine but was stopped short by the opening of the elevator door revealing a rather livid Tony. "What the hell is going on here?" Tony yelled looking at Loki the lights in the room turning on, Loki cursed in Old Norse before turning to face Tony.

"Hello Stark." Loki said calmly evenly keeping Tony's gaze. Then turned back to Kione. "It seems i am no longer in hiding." He said with a slight sigh then leaned against the wall.

Before Tony could ask any questions Kione quickly cut in. "JARVIS call a meeting on my floor. It seems i am not getting any sleep tonight either." She sighed then made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Loki followed close behind her figuring coming clean would be a hell of alot easier then trying to go back into hiding.

Tony found himself at a loss of words. Stepping cautiously onto her floor he eyed Loki who seemed uninterested in him and instead began speaking to Kione in a language he didn't understand.

"Það er ekki gott fyrir þig að neita að sofa . Ég get mjög vel séð mig en ef þú sefur ekki þú vanur að vera fær um að verja þig . Þú veist ég er rétt." Loki's voice was smooth using this foreign tongue and sounded even more compelling than him speaking in english. Tony put together that this was his mother tongue.

"Ég veit . Ég veit , en það er mjög lítið sem ég get gert þeim rétti núna. Ég mun sofa því augnabliki sem ég hef tækifæri en þangað verja þig og mig er forgangsverkefni mitt ." Kione replied in the same language. She looked at Loki with what Tony read as appreciation which confused him.

"Vinnið mér eið að því að þú munt sofa þegar þetta er yfir ." Loki said shaking his head with irritation.

"Ég sver að ég mun sofa þegar við erum búin með í málinu Loki." She replied softly.

This is when the Avengers began to pour into the room and Loki tensed and accidently cornered himself against the counter. Clint and Natasha looked at Loki with hardened expressions and Steve looked a bit confused. Banner looked uneasy at the sight of the god. Wanda, Sam and James were uncertain how to react. Vision looked at Loki with interest.

Loki had been watching Banner since he walked in, eyeing him with a hint of fear remembering all too well there last encounter, although Loki owed him his mind he doubted any of them knew that and was not looking for a repeat.

Thor was the last one to enter the room. Catching sight of Loki he stopped mid stride.

Tony cleared his throat and shot Thor an accusing glare. "Uh Point Break what is Reindeer Games doing here? You told us he died." Tony's attitude once again rearing its ugly head.

"I was." Loki spoke up looking at Tony. "I was dead, but you see i am still needed here in the nine realms and was refused by my daughter, Hela, and was forced back, Thor was unaware of my resurrection until now." Loki snapped at Tony. Loki then turned to Thor letting his facade finally drop. He now looked drained and ragged, his uneasiness becoming clear. "I am sorry Thor but it was necessary for you to think i remained dead, not only to make it easier on you but to give me time to unravel my own anger and regrets. I know you must be angry with me and i understand that but I have grown tired of fighting." Loki looked at Thor warily. "I no longer have the will to fight with you brother, nor with your friends. My anger with Odin and mother have faded although i still will not call Odin my father. And you who never deserved my anger but took it head on none the less and I thank you for it."

The expression that grew on Thor's face could only be described as pride, undoubtedly not the reaction that Loki was expecting. Thor pushed through the group and hugged Loki who immediately stiffened at the contact, but after a few moments of Thor not showing any signs of letting go, Loki returned the embrace. "Alright Alright let me go you big oaf." Loki finally said Thor then released him grinning widely.

"It is great to have you back brother!" Thor's voice boomed in the otherwise silent room.

"Hold up! Wait a minute you're just going to believe him? No questions asked? The person that call a God Of Lies, Silvertongue, Liesmith? Any of these ring a bell?" Tony exclaimed throwing his hands in the air trying to exaggerate his point.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head and muttered. "This is exactly why i choose not to tell the truth to anyone."

Thor stepped forward his temper being to rise and anything Kione tried to say went in one ear and out the other, Loki's attempts didn't go any better.

Vision stepped in between Tony and Thor. "There is no reason to argue over a man who is speaking the truth." Tony instantly shut up and Thor relaxed.

Loki looked at Vision and for the first time noticed the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead and unconsciously took a few steps away closer to Kione and Thor. Steve looked over the group who all looked rather tired, well all except Tony, Vision and Thor. "I think we can deal with this in the morning, we are all over worked and exhausted and i think we should all deal with this when our heads are clearer." Steve said then looked at Loki. "As long as you are not a threat to Earth or anyone on it i see no reason to treat you with disrespect." Steve said receiving a rather respectful nod from Loki.

Kione looked at Loki. "Niður sal þriðja herberginu til vinstri er gestaherbergi fá smá svefn ." She said with a stern look. Loki sighed and nodded lingering for a moment later before disappearing down the hall. Kione turned her gaze from the hall to the rest of the group and with as much of a threatening voice as she could muster she growled. "Get the hell off my floor!"

Tony, Wanda, James, Sam and Clint scrambled for the elevator; Vision, Steve, Coulson and Thor bid Kione goodnight; and Natasha walked over to her. "После того, что я узнал за последние три дня от вас я пришел к доверяют свое суждение , так что мой вопрос к вам вы доверяете Локи имеет хорошие намерения?" Natasha asked in Russian.

"Да, я знаю, что он имеет хорошие намерения, как вы знаете, просто потому, что кто-то делает плохие решения , не делает ихплохой человек." Kione replied in Russian and Natasha gave a thoughtful nod before leaving the floor herself and Kione went to her room to get some well earned sleep.

* * *

 **Það er ekki gott fyrir þig að neita að sofa . Ég get mjög vel séð mig en ef þú sefur ekki þú vanur að vera fær um að verja þig . Þú veist ég er rétt. - _It is not good for you to refuse to sleep. I can very well handle myself but if you do not sleep you won't be able to defend yourself. You know I'm right._**

 **Ég veit . Ég veit , en það er mjög lítið sem ég get gert þeim rétti núna. Ég mun sofa því augnabliki sem ég hef tækifæri en þangað verja þig og mig er forgangsverkefni mitt . - _I know. I know, but there is very little i can do about that right now. I will sleep the moment i have the chance but until then defending you and myself is my priority._**

 **Vinnið mér eið að því að þú munt sofa þegar þetta er yfir . - _Swear to me that you will sleep when this is over._**

 **Ég sver að ég mun sofa þegar við erum búin með í málinu Loki. - _I swear i will sleep when we are finished with the situation at hand Loki._**

 **Niður sal þriðja herberginu til vinstri er gestaherbergi fá smá svefn - _Down the hall third room on the left is a guest bedroom get some sleep._**

 **После того, что я узнал за последние три дня от вас я пришел к доверяют свое суждение , так что мой вопрос к вам вы доверяете Локи имеет хорошие намерения? - _After what i have learned over the past three days from you i have come to trust your judgement, so my question to you is do you trust Loki has good intentions?_**

 **Да, я знаю, что он имеет хорошие намерения, как вы знаете, просто потому, что кто-то делает плохие решения , не делает ихплохой человек - _Yes, i know he has good intentions, as you know just because someone makes bad decisions does not make them a bad person._**


End file.
